


Reunion

by ValTheTrain



Category: South Park
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Character Death, Gore, Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValTheTrain/pseuds/ValTheTrain
Summary: Tweek Tweak is dared to go and check out the old mansion in the woods, and to prove that he isn't a pussy he goes and does just that, taking a camera with him to document the whole thing.He might find something he never wanted to see...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a quick warning, please take a look at the tags, this fic will not be for you if you can't take horror or are looking for a lighthearted fic. Please think twice before reading this :)

It was still dark out, Tweek wasn't sure if he had stood there in front of the mansion for an hour or just a few minutes, but he felt like it had been a long time.  
He finally gathered enough courage to open the door, it wasn't locked, odd... He quickly pulled out the camera and looked for the record button, a click and it started.  
"Where did I put the flashlight?" He quietly asked himself as he looked in his bag.  
The ceiling suddenly creaked way too loudly for it to be a rat. Tweek tried to calm his breathing, "It's just a noise, there is nothing to be scared of".  
He took a step into the room and grabbed the flashlight, putting it on immidietly. He shone it around the room filming every last bit, "I guess I should talk too?" "Uh, I'm Tweek Tweak and I have no idea why I agreed to this".

Tweek could hear his breathing, it was so quiet.  
"So I'm in a most likely haunted mansion and I'm scared for my life, it's so quiet here".  
Tweek walked around the room, it was small, three doors into other rooms and a few paintings, "I feel like they're staring at me". Tweek shook a little as he pointed the light at a painting of an important looking man.  
He was sure he saw it move it's eyes, "Oh god, am I going crazy?". He walked away from the paintings and shone the light at the ground, "What the fuck?" He said, trying to keep himself from screaming. On the ground was a lump of something that he could only describe as meat, it was bloody and looked quite old.  
"I'm getting the fuck out right now!" "That is not animal and I do not want to find the rest of that!".  
Tweek ran to the door and pushed, then he pulled. "Why the fuck won't it open?" He cried as he kicked the door, not even moving it. "I want the fuck out!".

Tweek tried everything, but the door didn't budge. He was screaming, but it didn't help, he finally just gave up. "Where the fuck is my phone?" He said as he opened his bag again. He gladly found it, "I need to fucking call someone..." he talked to himself.  
He finally found the number he was looking for, "Hello?" He asked and got no response, "Kenny, can you come pick me up, I'm locked in the mansion".  
Tweek waited quietly, he could hear noises from the other end, scratching, "Kenny come on".  
Tweek's eyes widened as he suddenly heard his own voice echoing in the phone, like someone was in the same area as him with Kenny's phone.

"This isn't funny, say something!" More scratching, Tweek almost screamed when he heard the gurgling, like someone had water in their mouth and they were speaking.  
"Please just come pick me up!?" More gurgling and scrathing.  
Tweek had had enough, he ended the call and shone the flashlight around the room to make sure he was alone, he then called another number.  
"Hi, Stan! I need help" Tweek cried into the phone, "Why?" Tweek almost cried of joy when he heard Stan's voice, "I'm locked in the mansion".  
Suddenly the phone was quiet again, Tweek was as quiet as he could be, he could hear static in the other end, and heavy breathing.

"TwEEk?"

Tweek screamed harder than he had ever tought he could, that was definetly not Stan's voice.  
He tried to open the door again, it still didn't open.  
"I want out!" He cried out to nobody, but he didn't care that nobody could hear him. He cried as he slowly fell to the dirty carpet on the floor, he stayed like that for what felt like an enternity.  
He only stopped crying because he saw something moving, he shone the light scared out of his mind, one of the doors was creaked open, and there were bloody track marks on the ground inside the room.


	2. File 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> File 1 of the videos taken in the horrifying mansion, these are public to remind people of the reasons not to go in the forest and most importantly not in the mansion.
> 
> Poor Tweek

"What the fuck, why the fuck did it open?" Tweek cried, he made no move to get up.  
After several minutes of him crying he slowly rose to his feet, "I don't want to go, but I can't call people and the door is locked" Tweek was quiet, "Maybe I can text" he whispered.  
Tweek picked up his phone he had previously thrown to the ground in panic, he opened his chat with his friends and started to type, tough it wasn't seen what he typed.  
"Oh my god" he quietly said as he showed the camera his screen, the message he sent was not recognizable, it was random characters that were defienetly not a part of his keyboard.

Tweek took a shaky breath and put his phone in his bag, the screen was now more cracked that before.  
He shone a light to the door and slowly and quietly made his way to it.  
He opened it more and he was immidiatly stopped by a strong smell, it made his eyes watery and he felt like throwing up. From what he had read about cannibalism he did not want too see the reason for that smell.  
Wich was the reason he closed the door and went to the other two.  
To his surprise they were both locked.

Tweek was quiet from shock, he would have to go to that room and confront the thing that smelled like spoiled meat, wich was most likely what it was.  
He walked back to the door and opened it again, he heard something move quickly and flashed the room, but saw nothing, tough there was a hole in the ceiling, wich horriefied him to no end.  
"H-Hello?" He said too quietly for anyone that might be in the house to hear, wich might be a good thing.  
Then came the moment Tweek shone it back on the floor and saw something he didn't even realize was there the first time.

He gagged, "Oh my god!" From what he saw there were two arms on the floor, they had bled out long ago and were clearly used as food, tough that might just be the doing of rats.  
Tweek looked around the room again and noticed a ton on blood on the walls and the floor, and to his horror some of it seemed fresh.  
"Wh-What the fuck is this?" He sobbed, "I think I'm gonna throw up...".  
A sudden movement behind an armchair made him quiet down, he shone a light at the chair and saw something that looked like hair.

Tweek tried to leave the room as quietly as he could, he was just about to shut the door when the thing suddenly ran from behind the chair and roared as it sprinted at Tweek, who in turn screamed and slammed the door in it's face.  
The door was pounded against, but it soon quieted down, "What the fuck was that, that was a fucking human! Oh my fucking god!".  
It, it had no hands, were those hands on the floor it's?" He wondered to himself, voice still panicked.  
"It looked so fa-familiar", Tweek stopped, "It looked like..." "Jimmy".

Tweek started to breathe faster, Jimmy Valmer had gone missing with three of his friends, that time Tweek was sick at home. They had gone to check out the mansion, but that was years ago, he couldn't be alive anymore could he?  
"Why the fuck did it look identical to Jimmy!?" Tweek screamed, clearly ready to break down any second.  
Tweek dropped to the ground and cried, it wasn't clear if he was having an panic attack or not, but it sounded like it.

Tweek whispered something not clear what to himself and hugged himself tightly, "I'm okay, I'll just stay here and I'll be okay".  
Then Tweek opened his bag and pulled out a shiny knife, "I knew it was a good idea to take this with me" he said smiling, tough tears were still falling down his cheeks.

Then everything went black, the video had ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/vivisds/art/No-context-also-hi-Gore-warning-789882336
> 
> (Please ignore everything else on that account, it's three years old when I was a cringy child)


	3. File 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01101000 01110101 01101110 01100111 01110010 01111001

Click

The familiar face of Tweek Tweak stared into the camera, "Hi again" he said quietly.  
"I feel safer with this on" he smiled a little, tears tracks could be noticed running down his cheeks.  
"Anyways, I'm not going back there, who knows what it can do".  
Tweek turned the camera quickly, "Did you hear that?" He asked from nobody in practicular, the two doors were open, "What? Were they open the whole time?".

Tweek slowly got to his feet, he walked up to the doors and shone a light to the first room on the right, it looked like an kitchen.  
"This smells worse than those arms, I'm not interested in what's in those pots" he quietly commented shining the light on some bloody pots.  
He then turned to the other door, inside was a big room with stairs and openings to other rooms.  
"Maybe I won't go there yet either".

Tweek took a few deep and shaky breaths and turned to the door he had closed, he walked up to the door and put his ear on it.  
"I can't hear anything" he whispered.

CRASH

Tweek let out a gasp and moved farther away from the door, someone was walking.  
To Tweeks horror the door handle started to move, he quickly and silently ran to the kitchen and closed the door, he looked around for something to barricade the door with.  
A table, it wasn't big, but it would hold the door for a while as he improvised an hiding spot.  
Tweek dragged it in place as he heard a door suddenly open, he looked around for a hiding spot, a cabinet.

Tweek tiptoed to the cabinet and got inside quietly, he gladly fit. He closed the flashlight and the cabinet doors, just in time for the table to be moved as the door opened. Tweek could see in the dim light coming from an window that the thing was clearly not human.  
From what you could see it's neck was as long as Tweeks arm, and it looked broken, it had one eye and an empty socket.

Tweek tried to not breathe, or to let out any sounds as the thing moved, it's neck moving around like an limb.  
It stopped at the pots and moved it's head closer curiously.  
The thing took something out if the pot and stared at it, it looked like guts.  
Tweek let out a quiet whimper as it started to eat the guts in it's hand.  
It licked it's sharp fingers and looked around once more.

Tweek quietly waited and watched it's every move, gladly it didn't seem like it felt the stare.  
The thing moved it's eye to the cabinet, Tweeks breathing got faster.  
Gladly it dismissed it and left the room, probably going to check every other room for him.  
Tweek let out a sob, "It couldn't be him, he's dead!" He cried.

"That looked like... like Craig!"

Tweek had always been close with Craig, they were closer than the others and Tweek would be lying if he said he didn't like Craig as more than a friend. But Craig was one of the other who went missing with Jimmy. His hat had been found on the front porch of the mansion.

Tweek let out a cry that sounded more like a pathetic whimper.  
"I can't take this! Why do th-they look like my frie-friends!" He cried. Finally he started to move to leave the cabinet, he opened the flashlight, still letting out sobs.  
Tweek flashed the floor and there where the thing had ate the things that resembled human guts was a pool of blood, and a few guts.  
"That smells awful" Tweek quietly cried.

Tweek made his way to the door and moved the table back in it's place just in case. "But if those really were Jimmy and Craig..." "Does that mean Clyde and Token are here too?" Tweek said as he filmed the table, "N-No they can't be, those things just looked really fucking similar.  
Tweek turned the camera to the room, he filmed every last bit that could be seen from where he was standing, "I guess we only have one door now that this one is out of question".

Tweek made his way to the other door in the room, it looked more beat up than the others, "Here goes nothing" he said a little too loud, wich was proven by the sudden noises behind the door.  
Tweek stopped moving, he was quiet.  
Something was coming up the stairs behind the door, it was letting out noises that Tweek did not want to hear in his life.

"HunGRy" "IM hUnGRy"

Tweek shook in fear, the camera was shaking violently, so was the light coming from his flashlight. Scratching, the scratching from the call he had made to Kenny.  
The thing was scratching the door, "PLeAse".  
Tweek fell to the ground, quietly, but still loud enough for it to alert the thing inside the room, it started to scratch harder. Tweek was afraid the door would suddenly just break.  
It soon quieted down a little, ugly sobs could be heard from inside the room, was the thing crying?

The camera was dropped to the ground as Tweek slowly came closer to the door, he sat in front of it to keep it from opening.  
He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them, clearly crying.  
He mouthed something that looked like ''Clyde''.  
Finally the scratching quieted down, it could be heard that it went back down the stairs.  
Tweek shook, in fear and because he was crying so hard. "Th-That was Clyde, his voice..." he said quietly.

The screen went black, the video had ended once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/vivisds/art/01011001-01110101-01101101-789966781?ga_submit_new=10%3A1552825685


	4. F̴̡̧̢̲̻̝̻̗̞̣̫̱͖̃̊͆̎̉͛͘͠͝ͅi̶̛̝̊̔̄̉̌͘͠͝l̵̪̖̗̗̠̪̭̣̠̫̩͖͕̺̅̑̇̽̃̓͝ȩ̵̳͍͍̳̖͖̹͙̜̑͑ͅ ̷̫̳̟͓̏͒͂͒̊̊́͝?̸̹͎͖͈̬͖̯̭́̋̐͐͑̔͋̚͜͝͠?̸̺̠͍͎̱̜̀͒?̷̞͎̼̯̗̱͇̫̀̔̋̕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I̴͍̚n̴̯͐ ̵̠̔t̴͉̿h̸̗͗e̶̹̒ ̴̱̿b̴̙͠a̸͎͐s̵̟͗e̸͙͝m̵̙͝e̵̘͂n̸̙͂t̷̯̄  
> ̸͎̈́B̶̖͘ḙ̴̽h̷̋͜ỉ̶̳n̶̡̄d̸̢̕ ̸̫̏t̵̟ĥ̴̞e̴̡͘ ̷͔̑t̵̞̂r̷̖͋ą̷̅p̸̹̀d̵͂ͅõ̷̳ò̷͇r̶̝̂  
> ̴̬̃P̵̣͘l̵͚̕e̵͙͝ǎ̴̖s̶͍̉e̵̘͌  
> ̴͍̀  
> ̸̥͌P̸͎͊l̷̩̚ȩ̶̊ä̵̟́s̷̽͜e̴̢͌.̶͍̄.̶̃ͅ.̴͙̐

"Why are we here?" asked Craig Tucker as he stared at the mansion.  
"Why not, it's abandoned, who knows what's inside" responded Jimmy Valmer.  
"Maybe we should go some other day" "When Tweek's not sick". Token Black pointed out, only getting an eye roll from Clyde Donovan.  
"He's too scared to even look a the whole thing" He replied with a grin, "Let's just go".

Clyde went to the door first, and lastly came Craig, with the camera.  
"Why do we have to film this?" "So that Tweek can see how cool it is, and we can watch it when were older".  
"Maybe we'll find a ghost, then we have evidence to back it up".  
"Ghosts don't exist idiot!". Token opened the door and let them in, "I have no idea why I'm doing this" he sighed as he went in too.

"You coming Craig?" He said, "Or are you too big of a pussy?" Clyde asked, "I'm not a fucking pussy!" Craig yelled back and walked in.  
"It's dark here, do you all have flashlights?" Jimmy asked, "Yeah, I brought four" Craig answered.  
The boys all took a flashlight, "let's only use one for now, if we lose one they'll just use theirs so we can see the light" Clyde said, turning his flashlight on.

"Wow, those look cool" Jimmy said as he noticed the paintings on the walls.  
"And old, you could probably get a lot of money from those" "Who even cares about some old ass paintings?" Clyde groaned, "Let's check out this room".  
The camera was turned to reveal an brown door, "Looks like it's not locked" Clyde smiled as he pulled it open.  
Inside was an old living room looking place, "This looks cool" Token said as he walked in.

They looked around the room, Clyde went to check an old looking cabinet, but found nothing.  
"Guess there is nothing interesting here" He suddenly grinned, "We should split up".  
"Are you fucking serious?" Token asked, not interested, "That's like the number one rule in every horror film, don't split up".  
"See you guys!" Clyde said waving as he went his own way, leaving them with no light. "He's gonna get himself killed someday" Token sighed heavily, "Guess I better go catch up with him so he isn't all alone, bye".

Token ad Clyde had left, leaving Craig and Jimmy together, "I really wanna look around alone too, but if you wanna we can go together" Jimmy said glancing around.  
"Nah, if you wanna just go your own way, I'm sure there's nothing that can harm us here" "Shut up, that makes me only more anxious" Jimmy laughed. "Bye then, just scream if you need help, I'll try to find you".

Jimmy left Craig alone, he turned his flashlight on and shone it around the room.  
"Where to go now?" He asked himself. Then he shone it to a door, "There I guess". Craig walked to the door, it opened with little tugging.   
"That smells awful" Craig said quietly, as if trying to keep himself from throwing up. "Let's just hope it'll be better soon".  
Craig started to walk down the stairs, but from the noises he was making thes smell only got worse.

Finally he stopped in front of another door, "and now to see why it smells so bad". He pushed the door open and gagged loudly, dropping the camera.  
From the sounds it seemed like he threw up or was about to, the camera stayed on the floor for a minute, before it was picked up. "Sorry, that just smells so fucking awful, and it's so strong".  
Craig shone a light into the room and let out a gasp as he saw blood, everywhere was blood. "What the fuck happened here?" He whispered, his voice quiet from shock.

Craig finally walked into the room, he looked around with his flashlight and stopped moving as he shone it to a table.  
On the table was a human, Craig tried to keep himself from throwing up again.  
You could see the flesh rotting as bugs crawled on their skin.  
Craig gagged, "Oh my fucking god" he slowly backed away, towards the door.

He turned and ran out of the room, not staying to find out why he heard a door open. He slammed the door shut and ran to the front door, to his surprise it was locked, it had been wide open just a while ago. Craig tried to open it, he tried everything, but it wouldn't budge.  
"What the actual fuck!?" He yelled as he kicked the door. It didn't move and inch.

A sudden scream made Craig stop, he turned around in panic, that was Clyde and it came from under him. Did Clyde find the body, Craig waited for Clyde to run up the stairs and to the door, but he didn't come, actually he heard nothing.  
"Did someone scream?!" A door opened and Token ran out. "Yeah, I think it was Clyde, weren't you with him?". "I was, but he ran off and I lost him" Token explained as he glanced around, "Anyways, we have to get out" "Why?".  
"I saw a body" Token's eyes widened, "For reals? Like was it an actual body and not a prop or something?". "It was real, it smelled awful".

The two were quiet, suddenly someone else came into the room, "Where's Clyde? I heard him scream" Jimmy asked.  
"I think he's in the basement with the body" "The what?!" Jimmy asked surprised, "I found a body". Jimmy looked nervous, "Come on, let's go get him". The three boys followed Craig to the door, "as I ran up here I heard a door, maybe he found another way in".

Craig led them into the basement, he couldn't contain his scream as he shone a light to the horrifying scene in front of them.  
On the floor was a pool of blood, and in that blood was resting Clyde Donovan, his skull was bashed in. "What the fuck!" "Clyde!?" Token yelled as he ran to their friends side, "He can't be dead!" "Did he fall down the stairs?".  
Craig looked around the room and saw something shiny, covered in blood, a shovel, "I don't think so".


	5. File 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 01001001 00100000 01101110 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101011 01101110 01100101 01110111 00100000 01101101 01110101 01100011 01101000 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110000 01100101 01101111 01110000 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 01101011 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110000 01100001 01110010 01110100 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101011 01100101 01100100 00001101 00001010

The camera was turned on and you could see Tweek's hand, "Hi, I forgot to turn this on" "I left the room and I'm now back here and I'm fucking scared".  
Tweek showed the hall again, but now all three doors were wide open, leaving Tweek vunerable. "I'm scared to move" He whispered, then he stayed quiet, you could hear creaking around the house, "I think it's looking for me".  
Tweek turned to the door and quietly tried to open it, but it was still locked. He stopped moving and listened, the noises were close, he was quiet and tiptoed to a dark corner, turning the flashlight off.

After a few minutes of sitting quietly in the corner something else entered the room, it came from the room with the armchair. Tweek pulled the knife out just in case, tough he was clearly shaking a lot.  
The creature moved it's head around, it made Tweek shake more as it stared with it's one eye.

It walked around the room, and Tweek was ready to jump and stab it any moment if it tried to run at him.  
It stopped and sniffed the air, then it turned it's head around, Tweek could feel it's eye staring straight at him.  
It didn't run, actually it only stared at him as he shivered in the corner in fear.

It tilted it's head, but it only made it's bones crack loudly and it's head look more mangled.  
It slowly walked towards Tweek, who in turn pointed his knife at it, "Try anything and I'll kill you!".  
The creature stopped andin smiled, befire letting out a demonic sound, wich was probably supposed to be a laugh.

"IM deAd" it grinned as it stared at Tweeks trembling form, "TweEK" it said, it's voice sounding more like Craig's.  
"C-Craig?" Tweek quietly whispered. Tweek was not expecting the creature to decrease it's neck's size, but it did, it looked almost normal, tough it was still clearly broken. It's hands got smaller too.  
"ComE" it said as it held out it's bloody hand.

Tweek got up, he still held the knife in front of him, the creature got the hint and lowered it's hand, "FoLLOw".  
Tweek cautiously followed it, tightening his grip on the knife, they walked inti the armchair room, Tweek glanced around worried about the other creature.  
And as expected there were noises coming from behind the armchair.

Suddenly the creature lunged itself at Tweek, but the other creature got in front of him, growling "MIne!", the one who looked like Jimmy stopped and slowly retreated to a corner. Tweek watched horrified as it covered in the corner, clearly scared of the one who looked like Craig.

Tweek followed it as it walked towards a door, it opened it after toying with the doorknob a little.  
"DoWn" it said, pushing Tweek into the staircase, almost making him fall.  
Tweek got a really bad feeling as the creature waited for him to go down. He took a shaky breath and turned around, the creature almost managed to get away, but Tweek grabbed it's arm and almost threw the knife into it's chest.  
The creature let out a scream as the knife pierced it's skin, Tweek stared at it horrified as it fell to the ground in pain.

Tweek quickly pulled the knife out of the creature and walked over it, he stared at the other creature the knife in front of him, "Do not come closer!" he yelled threathening it to stay in the corner.  
He ran out if the room and slammed the door shut, he turned around and turned the flashlight on.  
Suddenly he fell to the groun, "Oh go! What the fuck did I do!?".

Tweek stared at the bloody knife in front of him, he could hear painful cries from the room behind him, he had to have had stabbed something vital.  
"What the fuck is going on" Tweek asked himself, he kept hyperventilating as he sat there shaking.  
This was not how this was supposed to happen, he was just supposed to walk around and leave, not be almost murdered by some fucking demons.

Tweek didn't calm down before the video ended, leaving the last part to be just him crying into his bloody arms, then it ended.


End file.
